Dhrazi
| type = ????? | location = ????? | language = ????? }} Ecology Physical Characteristics A Dhrazi has little physiology, appearing as simply a hovering black cloak, surrounding a cloud of black vapor or energy. Dhrazi make no sound save when they "speak", which is extremely rare and always exactly to the point (though often cryptic and alien); however, their voices are like nothing else in the world, sounding more like a thousand whispers all saying the same words at once, from every direction. Dhrazi do not eat, drink, sleep, or show any change of state at any time. It is unknown how Dhrazi reproduce, if they do at all, as it is impossible to tell one Dhrazi from another. Few Dhrazi exist in the world today, yet there is no record of hold "old" a Dhrazi can be. Special Abilities As they have little in the way of a physical form, it is very difficult to harm a Dhrazi, much less kill one. However, their devotion to non-involvement with "mortal" conflicts ensures that rarely, if ever, is a Dhrazi threatened. If they are, the Dhrazi are some of the most powerful beings to walk Rhodeva, able to wield psionic and arcane powers beyond that of any human or elf. Dhrazi are also said to posses a limited foresight; if Dhrazi appear in an area, it is seen as an ill-omen, a portent of events great or terrible. Culture Dhrazi have no country, no government, no religion, no...opinion, on most matters. Dhrazi exist to seek out knowledge; either written, in artifact form, or something for themselves to memorize such as a song or a speech. The preservation of knowledge is all that matters to the Dhrazi, almost as an involuntary instinct. They store their tomes and artifacts temporarily in their temples around the world, before one day transporting them to a mysterious location other races have come to call a "Shadow Vault". Where these vaults exactly are, nobody but the Dhrazi know for sure. Relationships with Other Races For their sheer power and total lack of interest in any affair other than their duty, the Dhrazi are wildly untrusted by all sentient races. However, their "mission" is one that greatly helps sentient races as well, so when a group of Dhrazi move into an area, they are usually given what they ask for in way of aid (though they ask for little, if anything at all, other than a building to themselves, and to be allowed to study a civilizations centers of knowledge). The Dhrazi officially do not act against other civilizations in their pursuits, choosing instead to collect when available or offered. They do not share the knowledge they have collected with other races openly, if ever; though, some tales speak of individuals becoming favored enough with the Dhrazi to be allowed a glimpse into their vast libraries, usually in exchange for some rare tome or bit of knowledge in return. History Records of Dhrazi have popped up throughout recorded history, with little variation. They seem to have existed in the state they do now since before recorded history, with very little progress made on discovering anything else about them. Homelands Dhrazi appear to have no concentrated population or territory; the "Shadow Vaults" they so closely guard would appear to be physical locations, though their locations are not known. Languages As telepathic beings, Dhrazi can "speak" in such a manner that any sentient race can understand them. It has be observed that they can understand any language in the same manner, in the rare case they grace a question with a response. Notable Dhrazi See Also The Shadow Cult Category:Creatures